


Lughat'ishval Dictionary

by Unadulterated



Series: Under Ishvalla [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ishbalan | Ishvalan, Gen, International Phonetic Alphabet, Languages and Linguistics, Worldbuilding, conlang, trying to format this thing was a bitch let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unadulterated/pseuds/Unadulterated
Summary: This is the dictionary for the Ishvalan language that shows up in my Under Ishvalla series, with IPA transcriptions as requested.First chapter is single words, second chapter is phrases and sentences.





	1. Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the promised Ishvalan dictionary! Only words that have been used in-story so far, but someday I might change that.
> 
> Just for the record, I reserve the right to come back and change anything I need to, because this language is still very much a work in process.
> 
> The key is as follows:
> 
> Ishvalan word
>
>> [IPA transcription]  
> (part of speech) _Translation._  
>  Additional notes, if applicable.
> 
>   
> Enjoy the language, you nerds. 

  
abe

> [ˈabɛ]  
>  (adj.) _Four._

  
am’tr

> [ˈamːtɹ̩]  
>  (n.) _Water, blood, life._  
>  Tangent: A person’s am’tr can either mean their life or their blood. There’s another word for blood, especially used in context of animals, but if a person dies then their am’tr was spilled/shed. Also used in reference for drinkable water/life-giving water. This means there are a _lot_ of life metaphors related to water.

  
Am’trawwala

> [ˌamːtɹaˈwala]  
>  (n.) _First Rain._  
>  A ritual observed by Ishvalans on the first rain after the Ishvalan New Year (roughly around March).

  
ava

> [ˈava]  
>  (n.) _Child._

  
Avat’ishval

> [ˌavat’ˈiʃval]  
>  (plural: Avayut’ishval, [aˌvajut’ˈiʃval])  
>  (n.) _Ishvalan_  
>  Literally, child of Ishval.

  
eba

> [ˈɛba]  
>  (n.) Daddy.

esam

> [ˈɛsam]  
>  (plural: esamyu, [ɛˈsamju])  
>  (n.) _Name._  
>  This instance of a name is that of a person whose name has never been brought before Ishvalla.

  
esamala

> [ɛˈsamala]  
>  (plural: esamalayu, [ɛˈsamaˌlaju])  
>  (n.) _Holy name._  
>  A name that has been brought before Ishvalla and written in his Book. Only Ishvalans have an esamala.

  
Esamekke

> [ɛˈsamɛkɛ]  
>  (adj.) _Not to be named; Nameless._  
>  To be Esamekke is to have your holy name returned to Ishvalla: a dead man walking, an incorrigible criminal.

  
haqarib

> [haˈqaɾib]  
>  (n.) _A reference to an Ishvalan male whose name you know. Roughly translates to ‘brother’._

  
haqaribl

> [haˈqaɾibl̩]  
>  (n.) _A reference to an Ishvalan female whose name you know. Roughly translates to sister._

  
in

> [ˈin]  
>  (adj.) _One._

  
jush

> [ˈd͡ʒuʃ]  
>  (adj.) _Ten._

  
kahiribla

> [kaˈhiɾibla]  
>  (plural: kahiriblayu, [kaˈhiɾiˌblaju])  
>  (n.) _Warrior priest._

  
katal-nabi

> ['kʰatalnaˌbi]  
>  (n.) _Slaughtering army._  
>  'Katal' means to kill, 'nabi' is the same word used for a swarm, as in swarm of locusts. A katal-nabi is not just an invading army, but one meant to annihilate.

  
katal-shakh

> ['kʰatalˌʃax]  
>  (plural: katal-shakhyu, [kʰa'talʃaˌxiju])  
>  (n.) _Assassin, slaughterer._

  
khams

> ['xams]  
>  (adj.) _Five._

  
loykume

> ['loiˌkumɛ]  
>  (prep.) _On you; to you._

  
Lughat’ishval

> [ˌluɣatʼˈiʃval]  
>  (n.) _Tongue of Ishval_

  
modhen

> [moˈðɛn]  
>  (plural: modhenyu, [moˈðɛnju])  
>  (n.) _Sinner._

  
mudalim

> [muˈdalɪm]  
>  (n.) _Teacher, master._

  
mutiq

> [ˈmutiq]  
>  (n.) _A brother-in-arms, a close ally._

  
nan

> [ˈnan]  
>  (adj.) _Two._

  
rabiq

> [ˈɹabiq]  
>  (n.) _Family, family group._

  
sadiq

> [ˈsadiq]  
>  (n.) _A circle of friends, a friend group._

  
sbthe

> [ˈspθɛ]  
>  (adj.) _Seven._

  
sharintil

> [ˈʃaɾinˌtil]  
>  (n.) _A respectful name for an Ishvalan female whose name you have not been granted. Roughly translates to ‘cousin’ or ‘distant kin’._

  
sharintilib

> [ˈʃaɾinˌtilɪb]  
>  (n.) _A respectful name for an Ishvalan male whose name you have not been granted. Roughly translates to ‘cousin’ or ‘distant kin’._

  
shureq

> [ˈʃuɾeq]  
>  (plural: shureqyu, [ˈʃuɾeqju])  
>  (n.) _Alchemist._  
>  Implies ‘sinner’, though the word for a sinner who is not an alchemist is ‘mudhen’.

  
sti

> [ˈsti]  
>  (adj.) _Six._

  
thamy

> [ˈθami]  
>  (adj.) _Eight._

  
thela

> [ˈθɛla]  
>  (adj.) _Three._

  
tse

> [ˈt͡sɛ]  
>  (adj.) _Nine._

  
t’ishval

> [t’ˈiʃval]  
>  (adj.) _Ishvalan, of the desert_

  



	2. Phrases

Am'tr t'ishval.

> [ˈamːtɹ̩ t’ˈiʃval]  
>  _Blood of Ishval (lit.); people of Ishval._

  
Aymarolela, Ishvalla, shuden t’alkaam’tr, ins am’trala t’desha t’oshamla thanta folef awadhi sawatan.

> [ˈaimaɾoˌlela ɪʃˈvala ˈʃudɛn tʼalˈkaːmtɹ̩, ˈɪns ˌamːtɹˈala tʼˈdɛʃa tʼoˈʃamla ˈθanta ˈfolɛf ˈawaði saˈwatan]  
>  _We thank You, Ishvala, creator of all life, for Your daughter's rain which will fall this year._

  
Insan mutaqal Ishvalla.

> [ˈinsan muˈtaqal ɪʃˈvala]  
>  _One under Ishvalla._  
>  A promise of peace and good intentions, part of Ishvalan introduction and formal greetings.

  
Ishvalla dhoshen.

> [ɪʃˈvala ˈðoʃɛn]  
>  _May Ishvalla forgive._  
>  Used sort of the same way 'good heavens' and the like is used in English.

  
Payukh awetai ralwayih.

> [paˈjux ˈawɛtai ˈɹalwaˌjɪ]  
>  _The tea smells good._

  
Qaman zharij.

> [ˈqaman ˈʒaɾid͡ʒ]  
>  _I am outside._

  
Utobezhayla aq ayzhotema’a kharra.

> [ˌutobɛˈʒela aq ˈaiʒotɛˌmaʔa xara]  
>  _May Ishvalla bring us to meet each other again._  
>  A traditional farewell.

  
Yirzhaldaw' loykume.

> [jiɹˈʒaldaʊʔ 'loiˌkumɛ]  
>  _May a kind light be upon you._

  



End file.
